Des marches vers le ciel
by kumar LaVoixDuSud
Summary: J'ai pensé écrire un chapitre qui serait la suite de mon histoire intitulée ; 'Leaving'. L'histoire de Selena est connue mais en ce qui concerne Ismira nous savons seulement qu'elle est tombée de la cascade Igualda et qu'elle a disparu pour toujours. Dans cette histoire, j'ai imaginé que sa mort n'était pas dûe à un accident mais à une volonté de fuite.


J'ai pensé écrire un chapitre qui serait la suite de mon histoire intitulée ; 'Leaving'. Selena est partie et Ismira est restée au village et a épousé le fils du boucher. Les deux amies se sont à jamais séparées mais le destin a été dur pour toutes les deux. L'histoire de Selena est connue mais en ce qui concerne Ismira nous savons seulement qu'elle est tombée de la cascade Igualda et qu'elle a disparu pour toujours. Dans cette histoire, j'ai imaginé que sa mort n'était pas dûe à un accident mais à une volonté de fuite.

* * *

Dédié à Nysvehj, avec la musique de Sarabande HWV 437, pour piano.

* * *

**Des marches vers le ciel.**

La cascade était un miracle de la nature. Des milliers de tonnes d'eau s'écoulaient du sommet de la montagne vers le bas, dans la plaine, provoquant une multitude de gouttelettes qui étaient propulsées en hauteur et tout autour. Un nuage de vapeur recouvrait le fond de l'abîme, si bien que le point de contact entre l'eau et la terre se perdait aux yeux d'un observateur.

La femme, assise au bord du gouffre, chantait depuis quelques temps, mais sa voix était couverte par le bruit. Autour de son visage et de son corps étincelaient des milliers de petites gouttes, comme les rayons du soleil se réfractaient entre eux, créant des petits arcs-en-ciel. Sur ses jambes étaient couchées quelques fleurs sauvages, qu'elle avait ramassées sur le bord de la route menant du village au sommet. Dans ses longs cheveux cuivrés qui tombaient librement sur ses épaules, se nichaient des gouttes d'eau qui s'étaient échappées, les faisant briller comme une auréole blanche dans la lumière du matin.

'Voilà un petit lys pour toi ... pour que tu te souviennes de moi ...'

Avec précaution elle choisit une fleur dans le bouquet et la laissa glisser dans l'abîme où les tourbillons de l'eau l'engloutirent.

'Tu es partie, sans dire adieu ...' Un sourire mélancolique s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

'Tu es partie vers les grandes villes dont toujours tu rêvais, ma grande, mais moi je ne t'ai pas accompagnée.' Elle se saisit encore d'une poignée de fleurs sauvages et les fit glisser elles aussi dans le précipice. 'Comme tu t'éloignais tu as disparu, sans te retourner ...'

La chanson reprit de nouveau. La femme se pencha plus près du bord du rocher glissant, regardant les profondeurs insondables de la cascade.

'Selena ... Selena !' appela-t-elle et sa voix fut engloutie par le tumulte de l'eau dans les sombres profondeurs. Sombre comme l'était son esprit lui-même.

La maladie avait enlevé son premier bébé de ses bras et un autre de ses entrailles. La même terrible maladie avait laissé un visage grêlé à son mari. Et son troisième enfant, la petite fille qui était née plus tard, la petite Katrina n'avait pas réussi à la consoler.

Elle s'agenouilla au bord du gouffre et commença à jeter une à une le reste des fleurs qu'elle avait ramassées.

'Reviens me chercher ! Oh, s'il te plaît, reviens pour moi. Nous partirons ensemble, comme tu me l'as demandé et nos vies prendront un nouveau départ, une fois encore.'

Et ensuite, elle se rappela le temps de la maladie, la mort qui rôdait autour de la maison. Le petit enfant qu'elle avait perdu alors ... Elle jeta une autre fleur dans l'abîme.

'Pour mon bébé disparu qui n'ouvrait pas ses yeux pour voir sa mère une dernière fois.'

A ce moment-là, le petit visage du plus jeune de ses enfants, de sa petite fille passa devant ses yeux et elle regarda apeurée autour d'elle. Un instant, c'était comme si elle avait perdu contact avec la réalité. Avait-elle pris sa petite fille avec elle ? La petite Katrina se trouvait-elle quelque part là ? Peut-être devait-elle retourner au village ? Mais juste après, elle soupira de soulagement quand elle se rappela. La petite Katrina se trouvait dans la maison, derrière la boucherie. Malgré tout, elle continua à chercher pendant quelques instants encore ... dans les rochers à côté d'elle ... derrière dans le chemin ... dans les profondeurs obscures de l'eau ... et alors elle les vit !

Se penchant sur le gouffre, elle remarqua les marches. Elles se dessinaient à une certaine distance, humides, glissantes, faites des gouttes que les rayons du soleil traversaient, brillantes comme des diamants. Elles s'élevaient formant un escalier et luisant dans la lumière du matin. Et là, au sommet de l'escalier, c'était elle ... Elle se tenait là et lui faisait signe.

'Selena, Selena ! Tu es revenue !' s'écria-t-elle avec émotion.

La femme en haut de l'escalier la salua en lui souriant. De cette distance, elle voyait ses lèvres bouger comme si elle lui parlait ou chantait pour elle, mais sa voix se perdait dans le vacarme de l'eau et ne parvenait pas à ses oreilles.

'Viens, viens ! Et notre vie va recommencer !'

Mais la femme se contentait de sourire et de faire signe. Et au lieu de descendre l'escalier dans sa direction, elle lui tourna le dos et commença à monter encore plus haut vers les nuages.

'Où vas-tu ? Attends ! Ne repars pas sans m'emmener avec toi !'

Elle se mit rapidement debout, laissant les dernières fleurs sauvages glisser de ses jambes dans le gouffre.

'Attends-moi !'

A cet instant, un nuage de gouttelettes s'éleva des profondeurs de l'eau de la cascade, dessinant d'autres marches diamantines. Il lui sembla qu'elles commençaient à ses pieds et rejoignaient l'escalier qui se déroulait en direction du ciel. A son sommet, elle voyait Selena qui montait, qui continuait à monter ...

Un moment, elle se retourna et la salua de nouveau ou peut-être lui faisait-elle signe de la suivre ?

Résolument, Ismira avança son pied et le posa sur la première marche, celle qui la conduirait au ciel.


End file.
